Talk:Cancridrae Xenocide
The 1st Adrine would number 75,000 at this time, they only number 1500 in 999 M41 sorry for the mishap in time period Emperorschosen (talk) 07:52, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Hail, the strike cruiser Light of Sollex is not in the stated StrikeForce, if possible, please do change to either "The Iron Tempest" or "Aquilon" Thank you. Reinno (talk) 08:35, June 24, 2016 (UTC)Reinno when is this set? I need to know so I can edit my units accordingly.BrowncoatMando (talk) 16:43, June 24, 2016 (UTC) In response to Emperorschosen: why does only one regiment number 75000? Is such a thing possible? In response to Reinno: Sorry about that. Must have gotten it mixed up. In response to Browncoatmando: It takes place from 002.M40-006.M40. Says so on the page. StrangerThings (talk) 20:36, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Olea units are usually lead by a Colonel- you have a reason in mind for why Major Holden leads here? did the Colonel die? if so then how? (so I can write accordingly) note: for their clash with the Serlendor at Circonnae can you name a Serlendor Chimera ''Good Charlotte? ''BrowncoatMando (talk) 06:32, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Just a side note and totally out of context, I noticed that there's not a single fully tank regiment among the Astra Millitarum forces. Just Saying. That's all. Reinno (talk) 17:28, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Wasn't aware of that fact, I'll just go ahead and change it to Colonel, and yes I am aware that there's not a full tank regiment. There is a majority Mechanized units, plus dedicated artillery units, plus all the armor the Astartes are bringing with them (particuarly the Iron Praetorians). So I think we've got plenty of tanks overall. StrangerThings (talk) 19:20, July 9, 2016 (UTC) About the no "fully tank regiments" technically they are, everything else is just the units you'd expect to serve as support for a tank regiment, so they have the chimeras and support vehicles but those are meant solely for support. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 21:48, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt to add in a few Armored Regiments, if you think it's best. It certainly wouldn't "unbalance" matters. StrangerThings (talk) 21:06, July 10, 2016 (UTC) I have to say that this stuff is awesome! Keep stuff pouring! --Remos talk 07:12, July 15, 2016 (UTC) I'm so glad you like it. I'm going to be on a bit of a haitus during the next two weeks, but I'll try to get some new "stuff" published before then. StrangerThings (talk) 02:46, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Ok- think the term "demi-squadron" needs to be a term the warmaster uses, I've never once used it. I'll also make a note in my article about the Stonewalls that the commanding colonel was killed when the Amphra breached the base, leaving him in charge.BrowncoatMando (talk) 04:35, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Amphra Units skimmed the Amphra again- had a thought... what if Squidbats are basically what they sound like? A batlike creature(wings but no fur) with multiple eyes and tentacles around its mouth? Favor sea caves and hunt like Cormorants, diving into the water to catch fish. as to a battlefield purpose thinking swarms of dozens or hundreds of them, roosting inside imperial structures with armed incindearies or injecting a flesh dissolving toxin via a bite. Also thinking the monster that gets its guts sliced open is a big spider/crab thing(Mumakil scaled version of a Japanese Spider Crab) also- change the bit with the Barnica having three legs- nothing in nature has three legs. Also- maybe Greyspine Stalkers are some sort of squid/ wolf thing? might be distantly related to the Squidbat as it hunts the same way but also eats seabirds. Kinda thinking Sammael from Hellboy crossed with a Kroothound The largest examples have shoulder and back spikes- hence the name. BrowncoatMando (talk) 22:26, September 10, 2016 (UTC) See here for explanations Recent Revisions So, I've been away for a while, mainly due to school-related matters, but I still did periodically check in on the wiki. I was specifically looking at Browncoatmando's edits and... well I just didn't like what I saw. Not that Brown's a bad writer or anything, quite the opposite in fact, its just I found that I genuinely missed the previous format because i had put so much work into it. Now, I orignally changed it and deleted most of the page's content on the advice of Imposter101, who said in summation that it didn't read like the military accound that it was supposed to be. In the end his criticism was good advice, and I completely understand how the more story-like format of the article just didn't work from his perspective. But I digress I really do enjoy writing it this way, and I'm not looking to win any awards for it. I appreciate the critiques nonetheless, but I'm afraid we're just going to have to agree to disagree at this point. Browncoatmando, you really are a stellar partner. Don't worry, I didn't just delete all your hard work, I just moved it to the GoogleDoc. I'm hoping we can integrate it over the following weeks. Once again, thanks for all the help. I really appreciate it. I know the whole point of contention for this article sort of occurred when it got nominated for featured article, but honestly, I really couldn't care less whether its featured or not. The nomination was flattering, but I like to write for fun, not for accolades. The Xenocide is just like any piece of written work: you can like it or you can hate it or you can just be neutral towards it. Whatever your opinion of my (and Brown's) work, I won't judge. Its good to be back. StrangerThings (talk) 02:16, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for holding onto my work,put quite a bit of time into that myself. I always intended to be a foundation for you to build on,putting out content for you to rewrite in your style as needed and I hope there's some stuff there you can work with(hoping integration requires minimal changes) the thought struck me a while back that maybe we need an overall commander for the Admech forces involved too, Salian Amaranthe for naval ops, the warmaster for the IG, Lady Inquisitor Beyale for the Inquistion, and then an Admech guy for them. opinions? BrowncoatMando (talk) 06:51, December 3, 2016 (UTC)